onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ranger94/The void century and the lost kingdom part 2
Day two of our voyage : From what i have mentioned about our history so far one could believe that we were vicious and tried to take over the world. But such was never the goal of our king. Every one of them only wanted one thing peace. For a short period we thought we had it. Unfortunately we were wrong. It wasnt peace. Just the calm before the storm. Ours was a nation that had many scholars and artist. We literaly hungered for knowledge and we took in many such scholars from all over the world. Infact i am told that at one point there were so many of them that our university was overflowing and didnt have enaugh space. Our king decided to give them an entire Island so they can study and seek knowledge without being disturbed. This Island was called Ohara. I am told that when the first setlemnt was created our king paid a visit and planted a small seed of the infamous adam tree in the center of the Island . To be honest i found it a little sili. That particular breed of trees grows hundreds of years. But than our king turned twords us and said. This tree will be standing here two hundred years from now. It is a symbol that our nation looks into the future. It was just a simple gesture but everyone was stuned. Our king... no The King of Atlantis was a great ruler. Since he was young everyone in the kingdom and the royal family have been surprised by his leadership and intelignece. Well everyone except the queen. Queen Medusa. The most beutiful woman i have ever seen. She wasnt impressed so easily. Why should she bee. She had admirers come from every part of our kingdom to ask her for her hand. Even thoug she turned them all down everyone considered himself lucky to be able to be atleast in the presence of such beuty. However Damoclees managed to win her hart. I was told by my father that it was a heroic sacfrifice of the king that persuaded her. The story goes that she had rejected even the young prince Damoclees. Claiming that he is just royality and doesnt care about the people and she would never marry someone who doesnt even want to ge a stain on his royal robes. When returning defeated to the castle theprince saw a small fishing boat in the sea near the harbor. It was Medusas fahter. A fact of which he was not aware back than. Suddenly out of nowhere two sea kings emerged from the water and wanted to atack the small fishermans boat. Damoclees dispatched to royal guard to take care of them whie he decided to protect the fisherman. Back than being still a prince he did not consume the DF yet. The fisherman jumped into the water hopping to be less of a threat to the sea kings and so they would leave him be. However this was not the case. In the last second when the mouth of the sea king was about to snap and eat the fisherman whole the prince had arrived landing a devestating blow to the sea king. The guards had trouble containg the other one. The fisherman had passed out from fright. Damoclees had to pul his own weight in the water as well as protect the fisherman. The whole event made such an uproar that it atracted a crowd and Medusa was standing in the front. The first sea king layed defeated flowing on the water. The second one was being held in chcek by the royal guard. But then it broke loose. It emediately went to attack Damoclees. What happened next you probably wont believe me. To be honest when my father told me the story i didnt believe it either. Damoclees put up his hand and at the top of his lungs yelled STOP. A chilliy breze swept over everyone. Some have passed out from excitment. But not Medusa. Thes sea king stopped. Dived under water and left. The day was saved. The rest you can probably figure out. Medusa admited tha she had misjudged Damoclees and soon fell in love with him. After the former kings death . Damoclees maried medusa and became the ruler of atlantis. I had discovered that the strange ability the king used is not so strange at all. It is in fact wery rare. Handed down through blood in the royal family. I dont know what to call this power. But it manifests in everyone diferently. Only the best wariors of our kingdom wield it. Some can predict future events and some become even more powerfull. But the form that king Damoclees posess it special. Each generation holds only one berer of this ability. However currently there are two more which i know wield it. Prince Lancelot the kings son and me... Category:Blog posts